The protein folding program, Chorus, developed by the PSL has entered the middle stage of its development. The initial stage was to install the mechanics for making biased Monte Carlo moves in the dihedral angle space. Preliminary tests run on polyglycine and polyalanine were quite successful. The program folds the latter into alpha-helix and freezed the former into a random glass. This agrees with the experimentally known behavior.